


金鱼花火

by raincatsanddogs



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raincatsanddogs/pseuds/raincatsanddogs
Summary: 本文最初是联文，目前只保留本人所写的章节曾把芳心深相许，故梦劳诗苦
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

手被主人抓住的金发年轻人愣了，他突然明白了主人话语中暗示的意思，这让他俊俏的脸庞一下子涨得通红。  
缪杰尔抬起头，想说出拒绝的话语，但他突然意识到，站在自己的立场上，他根本没有权力拒绝眼前的人——更何况他的手还被主公攥着。  
年轻人愣了一会儿，主人的手也没有松，在片刻之中，一种奇怪的气氛在两人之间僵持着，这让缪杰尔更加无法开口，又或者，其实是他在等待那个地位尊贵的人作出决定。  
杨突然松开了手。重新获得自由的缪杰尔刚想站直，杨的手却又伸了过来：这次是抓住了他的衣领。身体被向下拽的时候，缪杰尔下意识闭上了双眼。紧接着，他感觉到火热而温软的东西贴着自己的嘴唇。  
好像也是唇。  
年轻人震惊地睁开双眼，看到了男人倏然贴近的脸。男人阖着眼，睫毛纤长，眼角有一抹奇异的艳色。而他的嘴唇仍然贴着年轻人的嘴唇，唇上的胭脂带了一股甜甜的香气，软软勾进年轻人的鼻腔。  
但是这些对于杨来说远远不够。他显然需要更多。  
杨的胳膊微微使了点力。  
“躺下。”他向俊美的年轻人发出了命令。与此同时，他手上的动作也没有停：他的手从两边按住缪杰尔的肩膀，微微一使力，让年轻人仰面躺倒在榻榻米上。他继续抬起腿，跨过年轻人的身体，然后用双臂撑好，把年轻人严严实实压在身下。他的腿贴着年轻人的腿，带来异样的热度，头发垂落年轻人的肩膀，而他的衣衫松开，露出大片玉色的肩膀。  
杨好像意识到年轻人正在盯着他赤裸的肩头，不过他毫不介意这样的目光。他微微坐直身体，把细腻的手指伸进了年轻人的衣服，不太有章法地抚摸。“我想要你。”  
还没等年轻人说出拒绝的话语，杨就再次俯下身含住了他的唇。很显然，他具有上位者的自觉，即使他因醉酒而处于迷乱状态时，也完全不用顾虑别人拒绝他，因为他是主人，而主人当然可以为所欲为。  
杨脱掉了年轻人的衣服。他眯起双眼看着身下的美人，从亮眼的金发，到明亮的冰蓝色眼睛，再到秀挺的鼻梁，鲜艳的嘴唇。  
“他在想什么？”年轻人看着那人，不禁在心里嘀咕。不过如果他直到真相，他会感到失望的——那人什么也没想。  
身体深处的灼热已经将黑发的男人炙烤得失去了思维能力。

那场宴会进行到一半时，杨就意识到情况有些不对劲了。  
他知道自己是酒量很好的人，因此撑过整场宴会应该是没有问题的，然而随着一杯杯清酒顺着口腔落入胃中，他有了一种奇异的麻痹感。他的眼皮开始变沉，脸颊发烫，力量在被一点点抽走。而疲惫感涌上来的同时，一股灼热的感觉从身体深处升腾起来。脸颊绯红的杨勉力抬起头——他意识到了来自周围的人的不怀好意的目光——酒里有东西，中圈套了！  
即使在被虎狼窥伺的环境里，杨仍然保持神智的最后一丝清明。  
他知道自己决不能露怯，更不能失去理智，否则他会落到这些人手里，那么一切都完了！  
杨歪了一下身体，好像要醉倒的样子。坐在他附近的人好像是想扶他，但他又躲开了那个人的手。  
“先寇布！”他叫了一声。声音并不算大，但是足以让陪自己前来，现在又等在殿外的侍卫听到了。  
紧接着是一连串拔剑声，好像来源于殿门口的守卫。“不许进来！”那些人应该是用刀剑对着先寇布，想阻止他进来。  
外面传来打斗的声音。杨动弹不得，只能跪坐着等待——先寇布能不能闯进殿决定着他今晚能不能毫发无伤地回去。  
终于，打斗声结束了，被击倒的守卫发出痛苦的呻吟声，而殿门紧接着被推开：先寇布闯了进来。  
先寇布一眼就看到了跪坐着的杨。他无视了周围异样的目光，径直走到杨的席前。  
“夫人！请恕在下无礼！在下陪您回去。”  
杨扶住近在咫尺的侍卫的臂甲，慢慢站了起来。他们向着殿门口走去。  
然而这时，一个贵族挡在他们面前。  
“夫人也不和我们说一声，就这么急着走，这可不是待人之道啊。难道您就一点不顾及伊谢君的颜面吗？”  
杨抬起眼睛瞪着那人。  
“我要走，你们以为能拦得住我吗？”  
杨声音刚落下，先寇布就在众目睽睽之下拔了剑，横在两人身前。  
“既然大人不放我们走，那就休怪在下无礼了！”  
拦住他们的人不消片刻就全消了气焰，他噤声退后，给杨和他的侍卫让开了一条路。

虽然处境暂时安全了，但对于杨而言，折磨还远远没有结束。  
杨拒绝了侍卫的搀扶，独自回到了庭院中，而他就是在那时第一次注意到了被自己养了三年的少年缪杰尔。

“放……嗯……放进去。”  
杨吐息灼热，衣衫半解，趴在年轻人身上，用臀缝蹭着年轻人硬挺的性器。  
他能感觉到，那灼热的硬物已经抵住了要命的那个小口，正在一点一点进入。  
年轻的仆人皱着眉头，好像是想伸手帮他，但是他拒绝了。  
“呜……你……不要动，躺……着就好。”杨略带强硬地宣示着自己的主导权，身体上的动作却完全没有停下。有点疼，他想着，但他仍然坚定地坐了下去，一点点被侵入，填满，直到娇嫩的大腿根部贴紧年轻人的腰部。  
杨一低头，如瀑的黑发从肩头落下，垂到躺着的年轻人身上。  
他开始动了。  
动作很生涩，都是出自于本能。  
杨能感觉到，自己心里有一团火，在灼烧，在痛楚，而身体内部则是痒，是深入骨髓、让他想深挖出来，然后加以鞭笞的痒。他将进入自己体内的性器想象成锐器，然后他动作，用锐器毫不留情地戳刺自己，藉此缓解最深处的的空虚感。  
刚开始只是疼。穴口被撑开的疼，硬物挤占甬道的疼。但是随着一次又一次的动作，快感慢慢升起。杨调整了力度和角度，让每一次自己坐下时，都能准确地顶到那个点。  
“哈……哈……呜……”  
他的嘴角溢出呻吟声，唾液顺着微张的唇流了出来，又顺着下颚滴在年轻人的胸口。  
快感越来越强了，仿佛波浪一层一层堆叠，将他裹挟其中，而他的大腿根和腹部也开始痉挛抽搐。杨能感觉到，自己的后穴随着一次次坐起又落下，反反复复绞紧。  
终于到达顶点时，他身体猛地一松，身前硬得发疼的性器吐出乳白色的液体。而支撑了许久的双腿也突然失去了全部力气。他虚软地趴在年轻人身上，年轻人的性器仍蛰伏于他的体内。  
这时候杨才略微恢复了一点神智。然后他突然意识到自己刚才干了什么。  
脸颊绯红，眼角犹带着泪光的主人低头看向了身下的年轻人。  
年轻人抬眼，对上了他的视线。  
看到年轻人眼神的瞬间，杨的歉疚瞬间被恐惧取代，他意识到，自己好像惹了完全不该惹的人。  
年轻人的目光是不解的，但是也带着一种刻骨的感情。至于是什么感情，杨说不上来。但直觉告诉他，这不会是普通人的眼神，而刚才自己对这个人做过的事情，也不是简简单单就能了结的。  
杨用力坐起身体，年轻人的性器从他体内滑了出去，发出清晰的水声。杨想站起来，然后找个随便什么东西支撑身体。他想，他需要静一下，给自己一点时间消化刚才发生的事情。  
杨使了点力气，想站起来，但是没有成功，紧接着，他被抓住了脚踝。  
年轻人握紧了手中纤细的脚腕，用力一拽，把杨拖了过来，然后不顾他的挣扎，紧紧按住他的身体，不给他任何机会逃脱。  
杨也明白，现在的自己完全不是年轻人的对手。他放弃了挣扎。  
“今晚的事是由我而起的，”他想着，他感觉到唇被用力噬咬，火热的硬物重新填进他的体内。

秋天过了一半，天气还是有些凉的。  
蜷缩在被子下的杨悠悠醒转。  
他醒来的时候头很疼，嘴唇也干渴得要命。  
“要是有水就好了。”他想着。  
杨想坐起来，却根本使不上力气。他浑身都疼，像是被拆碎了又重新拼到一起一样。  
一只手突然搂住杨的肩膀，而它主人的另一只手递过来一只青瓷茶杯，里面盛满了清亮的水。  
杨下意识地抬起头道谢，然而他还没来得及开口，就愣住了。  
记忆回笼，他认出了眼前的人，也回忆起了昨晚发生过的事情。  
杨看着面前英俊如神祗的金发年轻人，顿时失却了所有言语。  
很明显，年轻人是对他充满了热烈感情的，他可以感觉到年轻人手掌的温度，也明白年轻人澄澈眼睛深处藏不住的笑意。可是他知道，他无法回应。  
“缪杰尔。”他嗓音沙哑，但他还是开口了。  
年轻人的眼神滑过主人的脖子，那里还留有红色的指印。他昨晚太激动了，动作时没掌握好力道，伤到了那个人，但那个人好像并没有生气，对他的表情依旧柔和。  
年轻人用微笑和明亮的眼神回应黑发的主人，好像是在等一个回应。  
然而让年轻人没想到的是，接下来是于他而言非常残酷的话语。  
“昨晚的事，非常抱歉。我并非刻意为之，但身为大名，我理应体谅尊重你，但我居然干出了这种事。我不端正的行为折辱了你，这让我羞愧难当。”  
“您不需要道歉！我是自愿的，您没有任何对不住我的地方。”年轻人失声喊了出来，就好像，他只要喊出自己的心里话，那人就能回心转意一样。然而主人歉疚却疏离的反应让他的心沉了下去。  
“缪杰尔。我再一次向你道歉。我知道我无法真正得到您的原谅，但请把这当做一个秘密好吗。我会尽我所能补偿你，但是……”  
年轻人明白了他的未尽之言：杨用歉疚的态度和诚恳的言语，完完全全拒绝了他。


	2. Chapter 2

梦境幽深而昏暗，间或闪现一些人的面孔。这些脸孔虽然样子各异，内里却透着难以言喻的冷漠。他与这些脸孔擦肩而过，莫名的愁苦层层堆积，步履越发艰难——步伐渐渐变小，力气逐渐失去：照这个样子下去，他迟早会停下，然后和那些逝去的脸孔一样，被推搡，被冲刷，然后冷漠而无知觉地向黑暗的深处滑落。  
“不能这样！”他在一片昏暗中大喊。这声音在一片寂静后有了回音，然后回荡在奇异的空间中，久久不停息。然而即使这样，从他旁边经过的人们也没有丝毫反应，就仿佛他们可以像穿过空气一样凭空穿透他的身体，就仿佛在这个幽暗而拥挤的回廊里，从来都只有他一个人。  
怎么会这样？  
他渐渐失去了力气，但心中仍有不甘。愤懑和无力感潜滋暗长，然后心中的一簇火苗被点燃，越来越烫，烧灼着他的五脏六腑，让他干渴。  
水！他需要水！  
他的不安太过于热烈，不断地激荡回旋，痛感不停地折磨他，这让他更加缺水。  
他像金鱼一样缺水。  
鱼恋着水。他像是鱼，在接近干涸的泥泞中大口呼吸，逐渐失去最后的一点生命力。  
他挣扎，却动不了，身体似有千钧重，重重黑暗是梦魇，急不可耐地要将他吞没。  
颤抖、挣扎、愤懑、忧愁，一望无尽的蛮荒，他必须做点什么！是的！他必须做点什么！  
然后是一声器皿摔碎的声音，好像有水洒了出来。  
是金鱼吗？  
金鱼躺在水渍中，睁眼大口呼吸，鲜红的鱼鳍一动不动——它在走廊的中间躺着，等着脱水而死，然后被发现它尸体的人丢掉。  
金鱼的眼睛亮而润泽，像不知名的珠宝，也像另一个人的眼睛。  
那个人是谁？  
他下意识地在记忆中寻找那个人，然而瓷器碎掉的声音突然在他脑海中鼓噪，震耳欲聋。

莱因哈特从梦中惊醒，猛地坐起来。  
“殿下！”外面传来了少年的声音。少年很快就走了进来，然后看到了眼前的场景：他的主人，伊谢番的新任大名，正坐在低矮的床榻上，他衣衫凌乱，头发覆盖住大片面庞，盖住了这双眼睛平日的豪情与光芒，而在莱因哈特的手边，是打碎的青瓷杯，昨夜没喝完的水洒了满地。  
少年见状，马上去拿了布巾，擦干了地上的水，又小心地包裹住碎瓷片，把它们拿了出去。  
在这个过程中，莱因哈特仍然有些出神。他好像还在在回忆梦里的一些片段，可是都不真切，残余的一点影子也随着他的努力思索而被冲淡了。所以等他意识到这一点后，就摇了摇头，发出一声苦涩的喟叹。  
“殿下做噩梦了吗？”黑发的少年向莱因哈特露出探询的目光，莱因哈特可以从中感觉到他对自己的关切。  
但是莱因哈特笑了笑，告诉他：“一个梦而已，艾米尔你不用担心。可能是我最近事情太过于繁忙，一直没怎么睡觉，等真的能睡觉了却又百般不习惯，可见啊，我这个人，天生就是劳碌命。”   
“可是殿下今天也没多少时间休息啊，今天是您的生日，您又是这里新的领主，按例，附近的几个领主今晚都要给您贺喜的，他们估计还要来送您礼物的。”  
“是啊。”莱因哈特伸出拇指和食指，用指腹揉捏眉心。“那我现在就起床吧。虽然对那些人没什么好感，但面子上装一装也不过是多花了点功夫而已，不算什么大事。还有，帮我拿一下那件青色的衣服，今天我穿那件。”  
“是的，殿下。”有着悦耳声音的少年退下了，而莱因哈特仍然沉浸在刚才的梦里。  
他从前是养过金鱼的。那是在五年前，彼时他还是当时伊谢番大名的仆人。

这是新任伊谢君到任的第一年。让人颇感诧异的是，这位君主年纪轻轻，不过二十三四岁，而且相貌英俊，宛如神祗。但所有人都知道，决不能因他的年轻和美貌就轻视了他——早在莱因哈特到任之前，人们就听说了关于他的事情，包括他如何凭借一身好武功，从低微的下级武士们中脱颖而出，赢得主君的青睐，再到他在主君意外身亡的危机时刻力挽狂澜，勇猛退敌。因此当本地的人们听说本地的新领主是莱因哈特时，都感到喜忧参半。喜的是这样一个人杰必然能成就一番大业，忧的是这位领主的到来会不会给此地带来连年的灾祸和战乱。  
不过毗邻伊谢的几个领主们的心情就完全不同了。他们很清楚，莱因哈特志不在小，而莱因哈特的下一个征伐目标很可能就是他们其中之一。然而心里虽然忌惮，表面上的和平仍然要维持，所以他们在莱因哈特生辰的前夕，纷纷从自己的都城赶来，要为莱因哈特贺寿。而莱因哈特也对他们以礼相待，既不纡尊降贵，也不等闲视之。  
很快，就到了莱因哈特生辰那一天，当天晚上，他们在莱因哈特的宅子里举行宴会。  
房间不大，装饰也是不合主人地位的朴素。莱因哈特坐在上首，他穿了一袭青色衣衫，虽然并无奢华感，但他本人神采奕奕，相貌堂堂，又兼有摄人的气魄，耀眼得让人忍不住别开眼睛。宾客席上的几人也都执酒相对，满口恭维之词，气氛还算缓和。  
酒过三巡，乐伎们的演奏也渐渐让人索然无味。  
莱因哈特低头把玩着手里的酒杯——很可惜，他常用的那只青瓷杯子今早被他打破了，艾米尔临时给他换了这白瓷盏。杯中的酒微微晃动，隐约映照出莱因哈特的脸——杯中的人也冷漠地看着他。  
莱因哈特突然感觉到一股黏腻感，他抬起头，环视房间，视线扫过房间中的每一个人，然后一个大名的视线迎了上来。  
“罗严克拉姆大人，”那人谄媚地笑了起来，他看到莱因哈特露出疑惑的神情，就更加得意地说了下去，“我等前来给您祝寿，自然不可能空手前来。我给您带了个礼物。”  
莱因哈特微微抿嘴：“什么礼物？”  
“一个不足挂齿的小玩意儿，我敢保证，您一定会喜欢的。我刚才已经让下人把礼物送到您房里了，您回去以后就可以拆开验看了。”

无聊的宴会终于结束了，莱因哈特用称得上礼貌的态度送走了宾客们。  
他从房里出来，来到庭院中时，天已经完全黑了。白天时天气还算得上晴好，然而到了这时候却起了点风，本该高悬中天的明月也被重重云覆盖。  
微凉的夜风吹得莱因哈特有些冷，他穿过重重走廊，在拐角处和艾米尔分别，然后停在自己房间的门前。  
这时候他才突然想起来，刚才宴席上有人说送了他一件礼物，已经放到他房里了。想到这里的同时，他手上用力，推开了房门，然后他愣住了。  
屋里有人，准确来说，是一名女子。  
烛光下，女子穿着一袭朱红色衣服，黑色头发束起，背对着莱因哈特，跪坐在他的床铺前。而让莱因哈特喉头一紧的是，她的眼睛被黑布蒙住，胳膊和手被麻绳绑到身后，没有任何挣脱的可能——如果不出莱因哈特所料，她的脚应该也已经被绑住了。  
原来这就是所谓的“礼物”！  
莱因哈特心中顿时生了许多荒谬感。  
他从没碰过女人，别人或许议论他是因为忙碌而缺少欲望，但他自己最清楚，他并不是没有欲望，而是不会轻易对人有欲望。当然他也绝不是白纸一张——五年前的记忆突然出现在他的脑海里——他曾经侵犯过一个男人，当时那个男人是他的主人。  
莱因哈特还记得那人嘴唇的温度，也记得他身体的触感，而最让他血脉贲张的是那人被他压在身下的情景。他很年轻，也很有力气，即使那个人发出求饶，他也没有停下蹂躏的动作，直到那个人被他顶得失去了意识，他才最后一次释放，然后依依不舍地退了出去。  
想到这里，莱因哈特突然意识到自己走神了。他已经三年多没有听到过关于那个人的任何消息了，而现在的当务之急是，怎么处理房间中被绳索牢牢捆住，显然是在等待他的“临幸”的女人。  
莱因哈特迈步走过去，木屐在地板上发出轻响。  
他停在女子背后，轻轻蹲下来，伸手去解显然已经束缚了她很久的绳索。  
解绳子的过程好像很漫长，又好像只有一瞬。双手恢复自由的瞬间，女子发出了一声轻哼，她抖了一下，好像是要摔倒，但她没有摔倒，仍是安静地跪着。  
居然这么……温顺。莱因哈特只能用“温顺”这个词来形容女子。刚才捆绑她的绳索那么紧，而她的身体却又这么纤弱。莱因哈特不禁在心里鄙夷送这个“礼物”的人，究竟是怎样的恶趣味和施虐欲让他对这样的女子下手。  
不过他没有时间再多感慨了。  
“失礼了。”他搂住女子的肩膀，把她轻轻压在自己的床铺上，然后掀起她的裙子，解开她腿上的束缚。女子的腿是素白的，她的皮肤因为之前暴力的束缚而被勒出一条条红痕，看起来分外凄惨。而当莱因哈特的手指接触到她的皮肤时，热度让她不停地颤抖，但她咬紧嘴唇，就是不发出任何让她感到羞耻的声音。  
莱因哈特终于帮她解脱了绳索的束缚，把她扶了起来，这才将手伸向蒙着她双眼的黑布，轻松地解了下来。  
布料落下，莱因哈特愣住了。  
面前是他朝思暮想了很久的人。是他曾经的主人，也是曾经伊谢番的大名，现在却只是落到他手里的礼物，杨文里。

“这！”莱因哈特愣住了。  
眼前的人是杨，他可以肯定自己没有认错。他感到诧异。  
这个他思慕了很久，和他之间发生过无数恩怨纠葛，又将他拒之千里之外的人，他发誓一定要攥到手心的这个人，居然就这样落到自己手里了，而且，还是以这样不堪的样子……  
杨被取下眼罩的瞬间也认出了莱因哈特，这让他本来平静而隐忍的表情出现了裂痕。  
昏黄的烛光下，两人默然相对了片刻，然后杨才突然反应了过来。他保持着跪坐的姿势，猛地想站起来，但是被捆绑太久，他的双腿虚软无力，于是他唯一的一次尝试也失败了，然后回过神的莱因哈特隔着薄薄的衣服抓住了他的胳膊，用了很大的力气，把他仰面按倒。  
倒在床榻上的人一改之前的温顺，剧烈挣扎了起来。他徒劳地伸手推拒，虚软地踢动双腿，想从年轻的大名手里逃脱。但莱因哈特却是铁定了心思不放开他，反而更增加了力气，绞紧他的双腿，钳制他的双手，像是捕捉一只哀鸣的雀鸟一样，把他牢牢抓住。  
杨费了很多力气，直到头发散乱了满床，眉眼间满是红晕，然后他好像突然明白了自己的处境——莱因哈特是不可能放开他的，他也没有力量对抗对方。  
但他也很清楚，放弃反抗意味着什么——莱因哈特是一定会对他做那种事的。虽然在已经过去的三年里，他曾经被迫做过数不清的次数，那些人残忍地将可怖的折磨施加在他身上，但那些痛感和诡异的快感却并没有像现在一样让他感到害怕。  
前几天留下的伤痕开始隐隐作痛，杨的心中突然充斥了恐惧感。  
他不害怕死亡，也不害怕痛觉，但他害怕莱因哈特，他害怕莱因哈特解开他的衣服，看到他身上的伤痕，他也更害怕莱因哈特会无视那些伤痕，然后像那些人一样，把他按在身下，进入他的身体，逼他发出不堪入耳的呻吟声。  
如果当年的那个晚上，他没有引诱莱因哈特，哄骗对方和自己做出那样的事，那么现在他完全有理由被释放，但他很清楚地记得，他曾不止一次地拒绝过眼前的这个年轻人，以至于让对方放出狠话，说有朝一日，一定会把他抓到手里。当时的他听到年轻人的这句狠话时，虽然愧疚，但并没有真正放在心里过，然而他却没想到，报应竟来得如此之快——那么接下来，莱因哈特将要做的是……  
莱因哈特目光灼灼地盯着头发散乱的杨。很明显，他和杨想到了同一件事，然后他顺从自己的心意，做出了决定。

莱因哈特伸出一只手控制住杨，另一只手径直去解他的衣衫。  
修长的手指拉开了杨的衣襟，露出了大片赤裸的肌肤。然而莱因哈特的瞳孔突然收紧：他看到了杨身上的伤痕。新伤夹杂着旧伤，有鞭痕，有绳索绑缚留下的印痕，也有牙齿用力咬过的痕迹。杨胸口的一片青紫没有退去，看着就……很疼。莱因哈特暗自心惊，但没有停下手上的动作，而杨也早就料到莱因哈特会看到这样的情景，他仰躺着，侧过头，黑色长发盖住半边脸颊，也遮住了他的表情。但他的身体无法掩饰。  
莱因哈特还记得当年的那个晚上，杨的样子。那时的杨会因为他的顶弄和抚摸兴奋，但绝不是现在这样——杨的身体在不停地发抖，赤裸的肌肤泛起红晕，也有了些发热的迹象——这不正常！  
杨的沉默维持了一段时间，直到莱因哈特将手伸向了他的右侧胸口，按住了粉色的小小凸起。该来的总会来的。杨想着。  
因为那颗小小的乳珠上，有一个极为醒目的装饰。尖锐的金属硬生生扎透了敏感的乳粒，环成了一个金环。莱因哈特因为之前的伤痕，已经受到了巨大的冲击，但眼前的情景，只能让他以“震惊”形容了。莱因哈特轻轻用手指触碰杨的乳头，好像不可思议地一样，去抚摸、拉扯那个金环。  
“他果然被吓到了啊。”杨偏过头，略带放弃地想着。他很清楚自己的这副身体现在到底是什么情况，他也知道如果莱因哈特继续探寻，会发现更多不堪的痕迹。但莱因哈特居然没有停。  
从脖颈，到胸乳，再到纤瘦的腰部，再到大腿根部。杨左腿靠近腹股沟的地方，有一个醒目的纹身。那个纹身的底下，如果莱因哈特没猜错的话，是一块怖人伤疤，而伤疤上的纹身形状诡异，颜色妖冶，给这具身体增加了很多难以言喻的魅惑感。  
终于，杨就像当年一样，再一次赤裸着面对莱因哈特。  
只不过，这一次，其中一方的身体上布满了伤痕，而且，两人的身份已完全不同了。  
“莱因哈特，”杨在长久的沉默后，突兀地开口了，打破了两人之间诡异的宁静。他觉得自己起码要说点什么，但他其实没想好自己该说些什么，他甚至也忘了自己现在只是一个无足轻重的小玩意儿，居然大胆地说出了主人的名字。不过莱因哈特丝毫不在乎杨到底说了什么，他也完全不会在乎杨的口吻算不算得上僭越，他的内心已经被一种奇特的感觉所填满，早上荒唐的梦，碎掉的青瓷杯，面前赤裸的身体，以及孤立无援地躺在走廊上的金鱼都让他在荒谬中找到了仿佛是出口的东西，然后他听从了自己的直觉，凶狠地压住了完全失去抵抗能力的杨，把自己的身体完完全全覆盖了上去。他的舌头侵略了杨的口腔，而他的性器，在几乎毫无帮助的情况下，径直闯进了杨的身体。  
杨终于忍不住发出了凄惨的呻吟声。  
莱因哈特唯一可以确定的一点是，现在的杨已经把一切都失去了，杨成了他的“东西。”


	3. Chapter 3

在狮觉寺的那几年，几乎每天夜里，莱因哈特在独自一人时都会想起他的主公。  
一会儿是杨文里的眉眼，一会儿是他的黑发，又一会儿是那个人如玉般光滑的皮肤。  
初长成的金发少年辗转反侧。他在榻榻上换了个舒服点的姿势，睁开的双眼却仍然直视着黑暗的房间，就仿佛有人正躺在他身边似的。  
可惜没有。  
如果主公能躺在他身边……  
莱因哈特还清楚记得那时自己心里的委屈和思念，只不过当初的感情却在不知不觉间悄然变了味道。  
那份甜蜜的思念如今却让他又酸，又涩，又疼。

屋子的中央放着火盆。  
燃烧的炭火发出哔啵的声响，木炭燃尽的微光映照着屏风后的整片房间。  
莱因哈特抱膝坐在榻榻米上，沉默地看着蜷缩在屋角的男人。  
天气越来越冷了，早晨侍女按照莱因哈特的吩咐，特意多抱来了一床棉被，但现在这床棉被正包在杨身上。  
杨很怕冷。  
其实大可不必这样的，只要多靠近热源一点就好了，但是杨仍然不愿意。  
杨在厚重的棉被下蜷缩着身体，他的黑发披散，薄薄的嘴唇微微抿着。  
莱因哈特用余光瞧见，杨正在用难以言喻的神情看着火盆，寂寞，又渴望。  
即使裹了那么厚的棉被，他还是冷。

“要躺在我身边吗？”莱因哈特突然发问。  
好像是被突然的人声音吓了一跳，杨禁不住发了个抖，但他很快就听清楚了莱因哈特在说什么，但不知道为什么，他迟迟没有回答。  
没有拒绝，就是答应了。  
“走过来，坐在我旁边，不要带被子。”莱因哈特听到自己的喉咙里发出了这样的命令，他觉得自己的语气有点硬，但最简短的往往也最有效。  
杨慢慢站起来，赤着足走到莱因哈特旁边的地板上，然后在莱因哈特的注视下跪了下去。  
他低着头，没有看莱因哈特。  
杨身上的衣服是莱因哈特的。家里除了莱因哈特的衣服以外都是仆人的衣服，所以当仆人小心翼翼地问莱因哈特该怎么对待这位被作为礼物送来的陌生人时，莱因哈特告诉他们，把自己的衣服给他穿。  
杨身上是一件白色的中衣，他没系腰带，领口敞开着，露出一点点肌肤的颜色。  
他的呼吸一声声的，在寂静的夜里更显得清晰。  
莱因哈特突然有点想咳嗽。  
“为什么宁可在屋子角落里受冻，都不愿坐在我旁边？是怕我吗？”  
杨还是低着头不说话，像是在听从发落。  
莱因哈特叹了口气。他伸手把杨拉到了自己怀里。  
“冷的话就到我怀里。”这句与其是给杨说，倒不如是对他自己说。杨刚才跪了一小会儿，一身的寒气，就连贴在莱因哈特颈边的头发都是冷的。但是这样的姿势也让他看不到莱因哈特的目光，他只能感觉到，莱因哈特把下巴抵在他的头顶。  
这简直是一个拥抱。  
被子团团裹住了两个人，被子里的空间在肌肤的温热下开始回暖，莱因哈特的手轻轻摩挲着杨的身体，这个拥抱平和而漫长，长到仿佛没有终结。  
可世间没有任何事情是永恒的。  
杨迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，莱因哈特突然起身从被子里挣了出来，杨还有点搞不清情况，眼睁睁看着莱因哈特拿起手边的褂子披上，推开门径直走了出去。  
他这是要……

不消片刻，莱因哈特就回来了，但当杨看清他手里的东西时，猛地打了个寒颤。  
那是一把明晃晃的大剪刀。虽然有袖子的掩映看不清全貌，但杨仍然能想到，那东西究竟有多锋利。  
不要……  
杨抬头看着手持剪刀的莱因哈特一步步走到他面前，心一点点沉到底部。  
他知道莱因哈特心里对他还有怨恨，但他没想到莱因哈特居然会选择现在杀他。  
如果要杀他，那天他跌进池塘的时候，只要不救他就好了，何必多此一举呢。还是说，莱因哈特喜欢手刃憎恶之人的快感，要亲手把自己了结呢。  
“如果真的要这么做的话，我宁愿是刀。那样就没那么疼了。”杨对着莱因哈特手里的剪刀，喃喃地说。  
“用刀的话会更疼。我特意找了一把最锋利的剪刀。就一下，很快就结束了。”莱因哈特在火盆旁边俯下身，用炭火灼热剪刀的刀刃，一遍又一遍，直到剪刀尖变得通红，又从通红变回鲜明的银白色。  
做完这一切，莱因哈特起身走到杨面前，跪坐下来，伸手解杨的中衣。  
杨闭着眼睛，感觉到细腻的衣料被推开，他的胸膛赤裸在莱因哈特面前，随着呼吸微微起伏。  
“这是你的床，”杨闭上了眼睛。“血会弄脏的。”  
“你要是害怕的话，我可以换到你身后。”说完这句，莱因哈特就换了个姿势，这次他一只手环过杨的腰部，另一只手提起了剪刀。  
“不要乱动。”  
杨刚想回头，就被莱因哈特牢牢搂住，一点都不能挣扎。紧接着，他感觉到莱因哈特的手捻住了他的乳头。  
那手指像是在寻找什么似的，摸清了乳头的每一处纹路，指甲尖也精准地卡在了乳环穿过的地方。  
那里有一个圆圆的，金色的环。是那些人给他带上的。  
不仅是对身体的凌辱，更是对尊严的践踏。是这几年来他的生命的象征。  
那处很敏感，每一次细小的变化都会让杨战栗一下，这折磨太漫长了。  
他宁愿莱因哈特现在就停下对他的玩弄，直接把剪刀戳进他的心脏。  
但就这样毫无挣扎地死去，未免也太懦夫了。  
不仅对不起自己，更对不起那些为自己牺牲了的人们。  
杨看着剪刀尖慢慢抵在他的胸口，两只赤裸的手臂悄然扶住了莱因哈特环抱自己的胳膊。  
等剪刀尖即将戳进胸膛的那一刻，他拼死也要把它推开，然后只要稍微转一下身体，就可以借着那一下的巧力，精准地扎到莱因哈特。  
杨做好了这样的打算。  
但让他没想到是，剪刀在下一刻被推到了乳环旁边。  
剪刀尖微微分开，紧紧夹住了那枚小小的环，然后是“咔嚓”一声轻响。  
金环被剪断了。  
“咣当”，剪刀完成了它的使命，被随手放到了旁边的地板上。  
莱因哈特低头覆在杨的耳边：“你刚才一定以为我要杀你吧。”  
杨保持着刚才的姿势，抓着莱因哈特胳膊的双手微微收紧。

环形的金属被一点一点展平，在莱因哈特确保现在拔出不会给杨带来大的痛苦时，他捏住了金属的一端，在下一个瞬间猛地一抽。  
“呜……！”即使知道要发生什么，疼痛袭来的瞬间杨还是发出了尖锐的呻吟。  
太疼了。  
杨本能地想向后退，但莱因哈特的胸口抵住他的后背，他无处可退，只能更紧地靠在莱因哈特的胸口，大口呼吸。  
莱因哈特把沾了一点血的金属条随手扔掉，取了自己的手绢，细心地沾掉杨乳头伤口上渗出的鲜血。  
“先这样一晚上吧，明早发红的话再上点伤药。应该没什么大问题。”  
说完这句话，他像是有点忍不住一样，低头亲了一下杨的后颈。  
他想，这是他们之间被解决掉的第一个问题。


	4. Chapter 4

杨的眼睛里，究竟有什么呢？  
莱因哈特想起他年少时的某个秋夜，杨穿着宽松的和服，独自抱膝坐在空旷的院落里。  
彼时的伊谢番一如既往晴朗，微风拂动，繁星满天。  
那时候的杨在想什么呢？  
是领地的事务？是和平安京的关系，还是说，他仅仅在思念某个人？  
年少的他看到那样的情景，并没有打扰杨，轻手轻脚地后退几步，合上了木门，把那一夜的主公隔绝在视线之外。  
他并没有看到杨的眼神。  
就像此刻一样。

“看着我。“  
莱因哈特的手捏住了杨的下巴，把他的脸轻轻转正。  
他看到了杨如旧的眉眼，颤动的睫毛，略有点翘的鼻尖，和微微张开露出白牙的嘴唇。  
杨的眼周是泛红而湿润的，被涂满了欲望的色彩。  
但是杨并没有和他对视，就像当年那样，穿透了自己，去往渺远而空寂的地方。  
“我是谁？”  
莱因哈特的手指抚摸杨的脸颊，光滑，柔软，微烫，他的手指移到了杨薄薄的耳朵，他能感觉到细细的纤毛。轻轻噬咬的触感一定很好吧。  
“你是……”  
杨被分开的双腿轻轻夹紧，体温透过衣料传到了莱因哈特身上，他还在轻轻颤动，那点难以言喻的轻微快感让他染上了几分醉意，被紧扣住的双手也不由自主地回握住莱因哈特。  
“我是谁？”  
莱因哈特低下头接近杨，他的唇开始寻找杨的唇。  
先是轻微的触碰，唇瓣与唇瓣相贴，然后是牙齿的磕碰，有一点陌生的痛感。好在杨的嘴唇是湿润的，口腔毫无保留地张开，任凭莱因哈特的进入，这让莱因哈特起了一点别的念头。  
莱因哈特咬了一下杨的舌尖，用的力道却并不轻柔。  
“啊……”  
杨的眼眶里开始有泪水溢出。  
“告诉我，我是谁？”  
莱因哈特结束了这个意味极浓的吻，他开始用鼻梁磨蹭杨的脸颊。  
“不说出来的话，我是不会继续的哦。”

杨愣了片刻，像是在努力思索，眼神却渐渐有了点光彩，莱因哈特知道他想起来了。  
“莱……莱因哈特……”  
杨躺在莱因哈特身下，念出了这个名字。  
这名字像是一串音律构成的钥匙，将莱因哈特心头被尘封多年的锁“咔嚓”一声打开。莱因哈特的行动不再有顾忌和收敛。他想占有杨，噬咬杨，把杨捏成任何他愿意的形状，然后吞下去，这样他们就能永远在一起了。  
他想他曾经无数次在梦境中见过这个场景。  
一次彻彻底底的报复，报复杨，也报复那个年少而敏感的自己。  
“杨文里，这是你自找的。”

“疼……”  
杨的手臂环抱着莱因哈特的脖子，胸前敏感的突起和莱因哈特的皮肤轻轻摩擦，快感让他的皮肤上溢出汗水，莱因哈特却还是固执地要和他接吻。  
已经被液体湿透的下面正在被侵入……火烫的肉柱侵入杨身下的入口，一点点推挤，撬开，在遇到阻力时却倔强地丝毫不退，像是在寻找着什么。  
如果说最深处的话……明明……什么都没有啊……  
只有软的肉，会发痒，会作痛，会因为粗暴的对待而产生快感。就像现在这样……  
杨散乱的思绪猛地被打断，肠道里的某个地方被重重擦过，瞬间的快感让他的身体僵住了。  
瞳孔收缩，原本捏着莱因哈特衣料的手指紧紧攥住。  
“唔！”  
一声短促的叹息，从喉咙里溢了出来。  
莱因哈特明白这是因为什么。但是他并不满足，这还远远不够。  
他感受着杨的体重，杨的呼吸，杨肉体内部的热度，杨散乱的黑发，但是他比他想象的贪心，他想要杨主动时的吻，杨眼里的星光，和泪水。  
温热的，带着微微咸味的泪水。  
抱着这样的想法，莱因哈特的手穿过了杨的腋下，是托起的动作，失重的恐惧让杨忍不住挣扎，可是这挣扎让他再一次被撞到敏感点。  
很舒服，全身都像被暖流冲刷过，杨的大腿都忍不住颤抖。  
可是未经允许就舒服的话，莱因哈特会发怒的吧……一想到可能因为擅自行动而受到的残酷折磨，杨的后脊忍不住发凉，他不敢再动了。  
莱因哈特注意到了他瞬间的僵硬和恐惧。  
他明白这是因为什么。那些年杨受到的残酷的对待……绳索，穿过肉体的铁环，甚至还有鞭子吧……他回想起杨身上若隐若现的鞭痕……那些家伙，居然这么对待杨，而杨如今的模样，就是那些行为的后果。  
杨还在害怕自己，却又那样颤抖着在黑暗中拉住他的衣角。  
我有那么让人害怕吗？  
就算是很多年前的那个夜晚，你也不曾怕过我啊。  
你拒绝我的爱意，那条金鱼离开瓷碗脱水而死的时候……你明明是不怕我的。  
你眼里有伊谢番，有亘古不变的星空，还有飘散在风里的樱花瓣。  
我的心里一直有你，你的心里却何曾有过我？  
直到现在，还是只有害怕吗？又或者，还留有一点点的依赖。  
我会满足于杨的这一点依恋吗？  
酸涩的感情在莱因哈特的胸口爆开，流过全身。他想起当年那个金发的少年，固执地寻找爱人和敌人，踩着断掉的剑和破碎的战甲，趟过血汇成的河流。明明他获得的越来越多，多年后环顾四周，却还像是一无所获。  
这不公平。  
可是如果世间如果真的有公平可言，就不会有爱恨了，不是吗……  
他想起，那是曾经的杨对他说过的话。  
此刻他才清晰地意识到，没有人是主宰者，也不可能有真正的赢家。  
他不欠他的，他也不欠他的。

“喜欢我这样做吗？”  
莱因哈特的腿部开始发力，肉柱在杨的身体里进出，每一次都撞过杨的敏感点。  
杨被顶得无法说话，一直在喘息。手指徒劳地捏住莱因哈特的衣角，却仍然无法阻止被撞击造成的抖动。  
这样的姿势太辛苦了，他抓不住……  
如果能抓住莱因哈特肩膀，会不会轻松一些呢？  
莱因哈特会允许他这样做吗？  
会把莱因哈特捏疼的吧……  
“抓住我。”  
杨破碎的思绪还在旋转，莱因哈特的声音却同时响起。被戳中心事的杨吓了一跳，但还是按照莱因哈特命令的那样，抓住了他。  
下一个瞬间，两个人的姿势颠倒，杨被压在微凉的竹席上，莱因哈特开始用比之前快很多的频率进出，每一次撞击都直抵最深处，之前还是粉红色的穴口被折磨到无法合拢，摩擦的热度盘旋着上升。  
好热……越来越热了。  
杨能感觉到，他的视线开始模糊，身体越来越不受控制，像是要被融化掉一样。  
但还是有什么在坚持着，不愿松开。  
在最深处，无论多少次撞击都无法达到的地方。心房内有一道墙，绳索缠绕着他，莱因哈特在墙的那边，在拍击，在寻找，在喊他的名字。  
杨文里！  
杨文里！你回答我！  
我知道你在里面，你出来！

不是不想出来……  
不知为什么，杨感觉到自己的眼眶里开始有泪水积聚。  
他不是不想出来，他听见莱因哈特叫自己的名字，也能感觉到律动的频率，甚至他的身心都随着这频率而喜悦地发抖。  
可是他动不了。  
他的视野里只有那堵墙，低头时他只看到了绳索。  
大名是权力，财富和地位的象征，也是枷锁，从没有人问过他想不想做大名，当他失去这个身份时也从没有人问过他同不同意。就像人总是有生有死，却没人能决定自己的生，也没人能预料到死。  
他没有那样的力量。  
已经被束缚到丝毫不能动作，他甚至无法碰到那面墙。  
就这样，算了吗……

莱因哈特不给他喘息的余地，他的动作一次比一次激烈。  
长时间的反复进出后，杨已经到了溃散的边缘。  
还穿着袜子的双腿被大大分开，腿弯处以肉眼可见的频率痉挛。  
很多的汗水，很多的液体。他快到顶端了。  
只要再一点，就能释放了。  
如果莱因哈特允许的话。  
但是莱因哈特不允许。  
纤长的手捏住了杨的顶端，力道并不重，却不容置疑地堵住了杨的出口。  
杨的嘴唇还在颤抖，泪水在眼眶里打转。他不明白莱因哈特想做什么。  
既然莱因哈特说他今晚留下的话……  
杨害怕了。  
也许今晚会比他想象中的更难熬。

“你是谁？”  
杨被平放在竹席上，莱因哈特趴在他身上，坚持和他对视。  
杨的腿又试图夹在一次磨蹭，又一次被无情地分开。  
“告诉我你是谁。”  
我是谁？  
是那个形单影只的大名吗？是那个被凌辱，被折磨，卑微到尘埃里的奴隶吗？  
又或者，是那尾鲜红的金鱼，在瓷碗里游动——没有熟悉的水草，没有相似的同伴，只有白色的碗壁，和日复一日投下来的相同的食物。  
他隔着水面看那条鱼，那条鱼也看着他。  
金鱼的寿命很短，不会超过两年……后来莱因哈特送他的那条鱼去哪里了呢？  
他找不到那条鱼了……  
想到这里，杨的眼神暗了下来。他会死吗？就像鱼死的时候那样，孤独的侧躺在水面上，如果是河流，他会被继续冲刷到下游，直到彻底消失不见。  
“你是谁？”  
杨想放弃，但莱因哈特的声音再再一次响起，就仿佛，得不到答案，他就会一直，一直，一直追寻。直到生命的尽头。  
如果他要找我，能找到生命的尽头吗？我会如约在那里等他吗？  
但是，很多年前醉酒的夜晚，最先提出要求的，不是我自己吗？然后我毁约了，拒绝了他。  
他竟然还在等吗？  
他就在这个房子的庭院里，在有风吹过的月光下，用热情而有温度的眼神，等我回来。  
我是谁？

我是谁？  
杨之前的挣扎突然停下了，那些颤抖和快感仿佛都成了并不重要的东西。  
我是杨。  
杨文里。  
这是我的名字。  
不是被寄予厚望的继承人，不是大名，不是囚徒，不是玩具，而是我自己。  
周身的绳索断掉似的散落在周围，杨把它们推到一边，摇晃着站了起来，双手撑在面前的那堵墙上，开始摸索。  
一定有出口的，一定会有出口的。  
“杨……文……里。”  
杨躺在莱因哈特身下，熟悉的音节从口腔中发出，却陌生得像一辈子都没听过似的。  
“我是杨文里。”  
再次脱口而出时，那堵墙消失了，杨的手却没能如预料般的握住莱因哈特的手。  
积聚已久的泪水终于落了下来。  
他也许曾有过泪水，但这是他这么多年来第一次哭。  
为他自己，不为别的任何人。  
莱因哈特的手终于松开了，杨的内部痉挛着绞紧，身前开始吐出液体，弄湿了腹部和身下的毛发。  
他解放了。


	5. Chapter 5

今年冬天的伊谢番比以往任何一年都冷，就连雪也比往年的大。庭院里树的枝桠都被压弯了，有风吹过时，细雪扑簌簌落了下来。  
清晨时分，杨裹着厚实的棉衣，坐在庭院前。  
池塘早就被冰封住了，各色的金鱼被困在了水底。昨天下午莱因哈特刚刚在冰上敲开了一个洞，晚间的雪就把那洞堵得严严实实。  
那些金鱼……他还没给金鱼喂食呢。  
想到这里杨站了起来。  
身后的门却突然响了。  
耀眼的金色头发，即使在雪地的反光里也丝毫不失光辉。是莱因哈特。  
“杨……有人找你。”  
莱因哈特的语气似乎有点迟疑。杨想从他的表情中找到不悦或是不耐烦，但是没有。  
他看不出莱因哈特在想什么，也猜不出那个要找他的人是谁，  
这世上还会有别的什么人找他吗？很多面孔从他脑海里闪过，他却丝毫摸不着头绪。  
是真的找我吗，还是仅仅认错了人？  
“找我吗……”杨衣袖下的手指微微捏紧。  
杨刚想回绝，就看到莱因哈特有些安抚的表情。  
“是位干练温柔的女性，她和我说了你的名字，她想见你，可以吗？”  
啊，原来是她。  
杰西卡……  
距离上次一别，已有快十年了呢。  
不知道故人……  
他是该见她一面。  
杨点了点头。

穿过庭院时，外衣在回廊里沾了不少寒气，杨在玄关处把鞋子脱下，回身等着莱因哈特。  
“不，我不进去。”  
莱因哈特肯定是有疑惑的。  
那位女性是谁，她和杨什么关系，她来的目的是什么。但即使有这样那样的疑惑，莱因哈特还是没有问出口，他就这样站在廊下露出微笑。  
“她是你的客人，你有权力决定她不见谁。”  
莱因哈特转身离开。

很多年不见，杰西卡的样貌并没有改变。  
还是那样的年轻，富有活力，就连嘴角翘起的弧度都那样熟悉。  
看来这些年她过得很幸福吧。  
杨下意识在杰西卡身边寻找，却没发现另一个熟悉的身影。  
“拉普没有一起来，他在家照顾孩子。”  
居然已经有孩子了吗。想想也对，已经过去这么些年了。  
“我给你倒杯茶吧。”站也不是坐也不是，杨伸手去够桌上的茶壶。  
“杨，我这次来，是有件事想和你谈。”  
“前来这里的路上，关于伊谢番这些年发生的事，我都听说了。”  
兵败，受辱，所有的这些她都知道了吗。杨的心脏猛地跳动了一下。  
“我对不起你。如果当年我留下来，继续作为你的妻子，也许你就不……”  
“不是你的错。”  
浅色的茶水落入瓷杯里。杨把杯子递到杰西卡手中。  
“你不必内疚，你的幸福与安稳都是应得的。当初我们之间的一纸婚约本就不是你我决定的，它不代表什么。而且，就算你和我真的做了夫妻，有了孩子又如何？凡事都有兴衰的，我家族的兴盛我并没有出一分力，而衰败也不是一朝一夕的，只是恰好到我这里，我成了最后一个人。”  
“那你自己呢？你这些年过得怎么样？当初我们三个人一起长大，我们走后你一直一个人吗？有人陪伴你吗？”  
“……”  
来的路上，杨设想过很多杰西卡可能会问的问题，但他唯独没想过这个。  
什么样的陪伴……是朋友吗？还是说，爱人？  
一想到这里，杨不知为什么脑海里一片空白。  
杰西卡意识到了杨的迟疑，她不动声色地绕开了这个话题，转而讲起寻常的生活。  
“当年我们离开伊谢后，先去了关西，三个月后才搭上西渡的船。旅途非常顺利，我们到了江南。我和拉普成了婚，在江南买了小宅子，宅子里还有个不大的池塘，池塘里养了荷花，池塘边种着柳树。夏天有蛙声，秋天有蝉鸣。拉普还用你送我们的短刀给孩子削了个竹马。”  
杨的眼前浮现出画中描绘的中国江南的图景，鼻尖飘过一缕若有若无的雨丝香气和荷香。  
“我和拉普轮流做饭，他做的料理真是一如既往的差。我们还找了当地的厨师教我们，没几天我就学得有模有样了，拉普还是学不会，厨师把拉普臭骂了一顿，别提多么好笑了。当时拉普和我讲，要是这情景你能看到就好了。”  
“杨，我此番回到伊谢，一是想看看你，二是，如果你愿意的话，和我一起走吧。”  
“……”  
杨并没有立刻给她答复。  
很显然，杰西卡并不急着要他的答案。  
“杰西卡，能否容我想一夜。明天给你答复，可以吗？”  
已为人母，金发的温柔女性向杨点了点头。

夜深时分，风吹打在外间的窗上，呼呼作响。所幸莱因哈特白天已经派人清扫过院里的积雪，明早醒来时不至于无法落脚。  
与屋外的冷正相反，被炭火的光微微照亮的屋内非常暖和。  
偌大的房间只有一张白色的床铺，床褥间金发的人用手臂将黑发的人护在怀中。  
莱因哈特的嘴唇隔着一层薄薄的白色中衣，与杨的肩膀相贴，他的手护着杨的腰肢，是害怕失去的姿势。  
关于杨和杰西卡之间的会面，莱因哈特什么也没问。  
杨隐约想起，当年莱因哈特来的时候，杰西卡已经走了。他并不认识杰西卡，也不清楚他们之间的关系。可是如莱因哈特这般聪明的人，既然知道了自己曾经扮作“那位夫人”的事，想必也已经猜出十之八九了吧。他会猜出杰西卡提议让自己走吗？如果他知道了，他会同意吗？  
可是，莱因哈特不是早已说过，你是自由的吗。  
他为什么不问呢？是因为他不在乎吗？如今的自己对他而言，究竟算怎样的存在呢？  
即使当年他们之间发生了那样的事，莱因哈特也从没明确向他表示过好感，除了那尾红色的金鱼。  
也许当初的拒绝本就是他的自作多情？像莱因哈特这样热情，充满朝气的人，也许早就有自己爱的人，只不过是没告诉他而已。  
凭什么告诉你呢？莱因哈特和你又有多么亲密呢？  
除了腰际的温暖。  
杨试着动了动身体，莱因哈特好像睡着了，没什么反应。  
杨从被子里坐了起来。  
白色的和服质地轻薄，一离开被子，杨就被冻得哆嗦了一下。  
是了，这里是伊谢番，不是中国的江南，温暖而富饶，这里不可能有安稳的生活。连年的战乱，荒芜的土地，上到大名和浪人，下到百姓，都在为了活下去而苦苦挣扎。就连冬天也这么寒冷。  
明早推开门时，雪应该会没过石阶吧。  
他应该睡着了吧，但是没有关系。  
杨用手腕撑着身下的床榻，背对着莱因哈特开口了。  
“你没有问我，但我想，我应该给你说。”  
“今天来的是杰西卡，我的故人。十年前她离开了伊谢番，去了中国的江南，现在那里立足了。她此行前来想看我如今过的怎样，她还问我，要不要和她一起走。”  
“我白天的时候一直在想，如果我把这些告诉你，你会怎么回答。”  
莱因哈特还是没有回答，杨只能隐约听见他在黑暗中的呼吸声。  
他没有听见吗？看来是睡着了吧。

一想到莱因哈特睡着了，杨的心情就轻松了很多。  
是他想多了，其实莱因哈特并不在乎。  
这样的话，他就能顺理成章地去江南了，那里有池塘，树木，孩子和狗。他从此就能过上梦寐以求的安稳生活了。  
可是为什么，下决定之后心里反而有什么地方空空的，像是原本就失去了什么。  
为什么他要这样在乎莱因哈特的感受呢？莱因哈特不是早就告诉过他，他是自由的吗。这些年的往事历数，没有恩也没有怨，反倒是多了许多无可奈何。既没有爱恨，也没有互相亏欠。  
他们之间竟连爱恨都没有了吗……  
或许应该更早。打从一开始，莱因哈特就没有爱过他。  
原是他自作多情了。  
“从初秋到冬天，这些日子打扰您了。您不仅不嫌弃我的烦扰，还给我提供了暂时的容身之地，我实在是感激不尽。”  
“即将离开之时，我实在惭愧且惶恐。您对我的帮助，我实在难以为报。”  
“当年您离开伊谢番时，您送我的那尾红金鱼我一直养在缸里，后来鱼太老了，死了，也没能留下后代……我把它埋在庭院里的樱树下了。本想告诉您我一直养着的，不知怎么的就忘了说了。真的是非常轻盈，非常美丽呢。”  
“我原本还在担心您听我这些话后的反应，但既然您睡着了，这些话吐出来反而舒服了很多。”  
果然无人倾听的时候总是最放松的，一不小心竟然把心里话说出来了呢。  
那么，不妨再大胆一点？  
“其实……我仔细想了想这些年对您的感情。从最开始的状似不在意，到那夜过后的歉疚，再到您离开后的失落……再到重逢。”  
“直到现在我才想明白，其实我一直倾慕着您，只是自己想不透罢了。”  
说到这里，杨才终于忍不住第一次回头。  
他一直都很清楚，莱因哈特的睡颜有多可爱，只是他第一次有胆量去看。  
然而当他在黑暗中与另一双眼睛相对时，他才意识到——  
原来从一开始，莱因哈特就是醒着的。


	6. Chapter 6

杨突然想起当年的情景。也是在这个房间里，也是只有他和莱因哈特两人。  
没想到仅仅过了几年，心境就完全相反了呢。拥有对另一个人生杀予夺权力的人不再是他，而是莱因哈特。  
当年的他决绝的让莱因哈特走，如今的他看着莱因哈特的眼睛，等着对方开口。  
随便说点什么就好。  
说你不爱我，说你之前做的一切仅仅出于怜悯。然后我就能状似感激地致谢，换一个体面离开。  
但莱因哈特仅仅是看着他，很久都没有说话。  
久到杨以为今夜都会这样过去，莱因哈特才开了口。  
“直到不久前，你仅仅说了你要离开日本去江南时，我还在告诉自己，我会放你走。但你又说你喜欢我，你到底希望我怎么做呢？”  
“你提到了当年的事，那天早上你说你抱歉，希望我原谅你。在那之后的很长时间，我特别恨你，一边恨你，一边想忘了你。被交错的感情纠缠的滋味并不好受。”  
“至于你说的你爱我，你既然向我提了出来，当然也好奇我的答案，我不妨告诉你。我爱你，非常爱你，比你想象的还要爱你，比当年还爱你，珍惜你。可是那又能怎样呢？”  
“杨威利，无论过去还是现在，你永远都把自己摆在最有利，最无可挑剔的位置，你永远占理，永远让别人感到歉疚，永远拥有掌握他人的心的能力。那些痛苦的选择和取舍都被你抛到他人手里，你永远正确，永远没有负罪感。但请你不要忘了，你的这些手段，只能用在有心的人身上。”  
“如果我今天因为你的表白而感动，出于爱你的私心不让你走，下一次你拒绝我时就可以说时我违背了你的意志，强行留下你，我们之间还是会因为相同的原因起争执。最后落得谁都难堪。我不愿这样。”  
“你说你要走，那我遂你的愿。”  
“趁着我还没有后悔。”  
“看白天的云，明天应该没有雪。我叫人给你把马匹，钱，衣物和干粮备好，天一亮你就能出发。”  
“此生我们不再见面，可以吗？”

不是这样……我并没有玩弄你的感情……我只是……只是身不由己……  
这样的话语从杨脑海中闪过，但他什么都说不出口。  
身不由己也好，实有难处也好，命运使然也好。莱因哈特的话是对的，那些谴责他无可辩驳。但不知为什么，往事历数，杨没有后悔，只是感觉奇妙。  
在他的记忆里，莱因哈特一直是安静且少年感十足的，鲜少这样直接表达自己的感情。因此在这样的莱因哈特面前，杨反倒有些手足无措。  
又或者，这些话，莱因哈特其实已经在心里反反复复说了无数遍了，终于在刚才把它们说了出口。  
自己一定让他非常伤心，莱因哈特才会说出那样的话。刀子在肉上割出伤口，尚且能留下一道疤，但如果伤口在心里，除了自己，世上是没人能感觉到那份痛的。  
他能做什么呢？那句抱歉已经用过了，该说的话也说尽了。  
也许唯有时间能治愈那些伤口，他所能做的只有离莱因哈特远一些，越远越好。最好就是消失不见。  
杨站起身，向莱因哈特做了分别的礼节。  
“实在是万分抱歉。从今往后，我不会出现在您面前了……”  
抬起头时，杨只看到莱因哈特悲伤的表情。

天明时分，有下人从外敲了莱因哈特的门。  
“大人……他们走了。”  
虽然房间里没有任何声音，但是敲门的下人清楚，房里的人还醒着。下人在门外安静地站了一会儿，确定里面的人没有出来的意思后才转身离开。  
屋内还是暗的，有光透过窗棂照进来，在地板上投下斑驳的影子。  
屋里的人保持着之前的坐姿，一动不动，仿佛他已经像这样坐了一辈子了。

从伊谢番离开，到下一个落脚点，大约要一整天，一路上都是平坦的原野，农田被积雪覆盖，早已看不出之前的模样。快到晚饭的时候，农人的小屋上方升起袅袅炊烟，在安静的白色背景中显得分外安详。  
杨和杰西卡各自骑在马上，并肩而行。身后是陪伴杰西卡前来的几个人，按照计划，他们会一道回中国。  
道路上的积雪融化了一些，泥土松软，马蹄踩下时没什么声响。还是冷的，两个人裹在厚厚的外衣里，一路都没怎么说话。  
“今早被叫起来说要出发时，我还惊讶了一下，没想到你这么快就下决定了。”  
杰西卡终于开口了，但是她的语气表明她并没有那么惊讶，她很快就转向了另一个话题。  
“当年我和拉普离开的时候，也是走的这条路呢。春天的夜晚漫天星辰，但是我们忙着赶路，都没来得及看一眼。”  
“我虽然想过你会支持我和拉普在一起，但没想到你会让我们走，留下你一个人。但我你从小就是这样，更喜欢独自一个人，但我知道，其实你内心是渴望有人陪伴的。”  
“这么多年，身旁没人陪伴，是很委屈的吧？”  
杨想反驳，说其实还好，他习惯了，但是话刚到嘴边又咽了下去。  
真的没人陪伴吗？  
昨夜的情景突然又浮现在眼前，是那个生机勃勃又热情洋溢的金发少年。  
我爱你，非常爱你，比想象的还要爱你。  
这句话，莱因哈特是以怎样的心情说出来的呢？  
昏暗中他看不清莱因哈特细微的表情，但那双眼睛是那样的明亮而热烈。从前他从未听莱因哈特说过爱他，他也并不敢细想，然而当莱因哈特真的说出来时，又那样哀伤。  
可是那又能怎样呢？  
一幅幅场景在眼前闪过。他想起第一次见到莱因哈特的情景。那时的莱因哈特不过十二三岁，脏兮兮的，穿着破旧的衣服，被一群小混混包围着，但是丝毫不露胆怯。当看到带着高大侍卫的大名走进时，小混混们吓得匍匐在地，只有莱因哈特一个人昂头站着，微风吹得他额前的金发微微摇摆。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“缪杰尔……不，我叫莱因哈特。”  
他们就这样认识了。  
杨后来才知道，莱因哈特是因为父亲欠了赌债准备卖掉他才跑出来，来到伊谢的。  
对于这么小的孩子来说，从家中逃离一定是需要莫大的勇气的吧。  
真是各人有各人的为难。  
那天下午，他就让管家在空荡荡的宅子里收拾出了小小的厢房，从此归莱因哈特居住。  
他并不需要莱因哈特做什么，毕竟房子有人打扫，衣物也有人清洗，况且，他能养得起一张吃饭的嘴。  
闲着也是闲着，不如读书？  
他找了个先生给莱因哈特教书。莱因哈特不识字，先生就从最简单的教起。过了几个月竟学得有模有样的，不仅经书读了许多，  
连俳句和白乐天的诗都能答上来。  
莱因哈特很勤勉，白天念书，晚上没人的时候会帮着清扫院子，这本不是他的差事，杨也问过他，但莱因哈特说他不愿白受那么多恩惠。  
“我不图你什么……”杨曾经这样说过。  
现在想来，也许他当初只是想要人陪伴？  
偌大的领地，形形色色的人。无数个家庭升起炊烟，却没有一个属于他。  
他以为自己习惯了孤独，然而当他与那个衣衫褴褛的金发少年对视时，他的心脏还是在不经意间猛跳了一下。  
而就在昨晚，莱因哈特告诉他，他也爱他。  
莱因哈特竟然爱他。  
从一开始，视线交汇的一刹那，他就不再孤单。  
莱因哈特哀伤的笑容浮现在眼前。  
明明那样爱他，却笑着将他推走，下这样的决定时，心里一定很痛吧。  
杨的脑海中突然确定了唯一的一件事：莱因哈特还在等他。

深夜时分，一灯如豆，房间内的人侧卧在榻上。  
“大人……该睡了。我给您把灯熄灭了吧。”敲门声小声响起，屋内却没人回应，像是已经睡着了。  
但莱因哈特并没有睡着。  
他还醒着。  
他没有想领地的事务，也没有想杨究竟走到了哪里，他只是在安静地发呆。  
二十年左右的人生里，这样安静且什么都没去想的时刻是极少有的。  
所有的思绪抛在脑后，只有眼前幽微的烛火，不远处的小小光晕竟给了他奇妙而温暖的感觉。  
怀抱是空的，但被褥是暖的。  
原来一个人也能让被褥变得温暖，这些日子里，他早已习惯了和杨同床共枕，骤然回到原来的样子，他有些不适应。  
但是还好，这么多年不都过来了吗。  
已经这样过了这些年，剩下的日子也是能过去的。  
从没得到过，又何谈失去呢？  
只是错过了而已。  
这么想着，心中的空虚的雾渐渐淡了，视野中的微光仿佛有了生命，呼吸之间半明半灭。  
眼皮慢慢阖上。  
下一秒却茫然无措地睁开。  
不可思议。明明院子里的积雪很厚，他却听到了踩在雪上的脚步声。  
越来越近，越来越急，却在接近房间时放缓下来，变得有点犹豫。  
会是谁？  
莱因哈特知道他应该起身，却不想起身。  
许是被褥里太温暖了，许是身体的力量被用尽了，他维持着之前的姿势。  
脚步声最终停在了房门外。  
敲门声响起，熟悉的声音响起。  
“莱因哈特，是我。”

杨走进屋时，衣服沾了雪，冷而潮湿。莱因哈特坐起身看着他，眼睛一眨不眨，像是以为自己在做梦。  
但眼前的一切却像是真的。  
“我不走了。”杨的黑发乱糟糟的，他想挠挠头，却什么也没做。因为走太快的原因，呼吸还有些急促。  
“以后也不走了。”他这样解释着。  
莱因哈特仍然是那样的表情，眼中却盈盈有了些泪光。  
杨想脱掉寒冷的外衣，却因为腰带的原因困住了片刻。莱因哈特在他低头时站起身，紧紧抱住了他。  
“先不要抱我，衣服太冷了……”这个拥抱太紧了，杨小声嘀咕，他的嘀咕声却在看到莱因哈特的眼睛时戛然而止。  
大而明亮的眼睛中倒映出的是他自己的影子。  
两行泪从脸颊上缓缓滑落。


End file.
